New Sounds
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Zed teaches Roya to rap and the two become closer than ever. Lime-ish


**New Sounds**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Zed teaches Roya to rap and the two become closer than ever.

**Before You Read**

Another One-Shot with ZedXRoya. I still think they should've ended up together.

On with the story.

…

**New Sounds**

Roya sighed. Another day, another dollar. Returning from her normal trip to the store (feeding two hungry boys was tougher than she thought, especially with Zed's never-ending appetite), basket in hand, deep in thought, she could suddenly hear a voice.

"Peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is  
How could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut  
Over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
(rewind that)  
We're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of the stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living,  
Not to be forgotten,  
But still unforgiven."

She blinked and stopped in her tracks. What that sound? She had never heard of that type of speech before.

"But in the meantime there are those who wanna  
Talk this and that  
So I suppose it gets to a point  
Feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt  
It goes-"

Suddenly, there was singing mixed with the weird speech.

"Try to give you warning  
But everyone ignores me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening  
Call to you so clearly  
But you don't want to hear me  
Told you everything loud and clear  
But nobody's listening."

Roya followed the sound until she found Zed behind Mickey's house, speaking in the odd speech and moving oddly like he was...dancing yet not.

"What are you doing?"

Zed spun around, the speech and movement disappearing. He blinked once then smiled slightly. "Oh, hey, Roya," he greeted. "How are you doing?"

Roya folded her arms. "I asked you a question," she growled.

The white-haired warrior looked confused for a minute before suddenly realizing what she meant. He reached for his signature red coat hanging over a nearby branch. "I was rapping," he said. Then he chuckled. "I guess you wouldn't know what that is, huh."

Roya stared at him, her eyes demanding an explanation.

Zed sighed in defeat. "Rapping is a form of music...where I come from. It's like saying poetry to a rhythm."

"Oh?" Roya said, not sounding convinced.

"Well," he pondered. "I guess I would have to give you an example." Zed looked around before spotting a squirrel run up a tree. "See that squirrel, how it's running up the tree?"

Roya nodded.

"Well, we can describe the squirrel and the tree." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Like, 'the squirrel ran up the tree, not a moment to spare,' or something. Then you just say it to a beat. Like," Zed brought his hands to his mouth and cupped them then started making weird noises. Roya lifted an eyebrow. "That's beat-boxing," he chuckled nervously.

Roya shifted her weight, waiting for Zed to continue, which he did. "So now," he said. "You take the words and you make it to that beat. So it would be like," He bounced from foot to foot, "rapping", "The squirrel ran up the tree, not a moment to spare."

Roya burst into laughter.

Zed chuckled and shoved a nervous hand into his pocket. "Well, the subject is a little more serious and...sorrowful, par say. The one I was rapping before was about the rapper not being listened to. Some of them can be about good things, though. Like finding answers, or flying."

The pink-eyed girl tilted her head one way and smiled. "Oh. I see."

"Now, you try."

Roya thought for a moment and looked to the sky. She laughed and ran passed, her pink eyes still aimed at the sky. "How about the sky?" she said. "My subject could be the sky."

Zed nodded. Roya thought about her words carefully. "The sky is beautiful, vast, and...blue. Every time I look at it, I think of-" she spun around, locking her eyes on Zed. "-you!"

Zed blushed before shaking his head to wash it away. "That even rhymes," he praised. "Most raps rhyme. You're catching on quickly." Roya laughed and clapped her hands. "Alright. Now, come up with a rhythm."

His female partner frowned in confusion and disappointment. Zed realized this quickly. "What's wrong?"

"How did you make that...beat...-boxing noise?" she asked.

Zed chuckled and quickly ran through a lesson of beat-boxing. He was fairly surprised at how quickly she learned to do it. "With a little more practice, you'll be a pro in no time!"

"Alright," Roya smiled, looking determined. She cupped her mouth with her hands and, after a few tries, she managed to create her own beat. "This is fun."

Slowly, she matched the words with each beat and finally found her finished product. She took a deep breath and rapped, "The sky is beautiful, vast, and blue. Every time I look at it, I think of you!"

Zed applauded her rhyme and patted her on the back. "That's terrific, Roya!" he gasped, amused with her talent and his teachings.

"Isn't it?" she squealed. "Oh, let's show Master Zico and Mickey!"

Zed chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe we should make a little more lyrics to make the song a little longer."

Roya nodded and looked at him. "I want to do this myself," she said, sounding confident. "I'll come to you if I need help."

"Okay," he said. "I'll go pester Mickey for some bread, then. It might take a little longer then you think."

Then he turned and left, leaving Roya with her mischievous thoughts.

...

The night was starry and clear. One of Templar's best nights. Zed stood, watching the whole city below the cliff.

"Hello," came a small, feminine voice. She cleared her throat and said clearer, louder, "Hello."

Zed looked over his shoulder to see Roya appearing from behind the windmill. "Hey, Roya," he greeted. "How's the song coming along?"

"I'm finished," she admitted, biting her lower lip. "Want to hear it?"

"Of course!" Zed sat down in the silky grass, his eyes on Roya.

Roya took a deep breath and began to rap, slowly, softly, almost liking singing yet not.

"The sky is beautiful, vast, and blue,  
And when I look at it, I think of you,  
All the talk of being free,  
Something I can't disagree,  
When you spread your wings and fly,  
When you are able to touch the sky,  
I can't not think you'll forget me,  
Acting as though the sky was the sea

You hair is white like the snow,  
Waving in the breeze as slow,  
Your eyes were once green, now blue,  
Flowers in the morning dew,  
With tan skin and scent that stays,  
Doing things in your own ways

I can only hope and pray,  
With me that you'll chose to stay,  
It's hard to stay away from you,  
Especially when you come to rescue,  
Me from all the trouble laid head,  
Even when it feels like we are dead,  
You make me feel so alive,  
Even when it's so hard to thrive

You hair is white like the snow,  
Waving in the breeze as slow,  
Your eyes were once green, now blue,  
Flowers in the morning dew,  
With tan skin and scent that stays,  
Doing things in your own ways,  
It's hard to say you're not cute, Zed,  
Especially when your cheeks turn red."

Which they did. Zed's cheeks turned a bright cherry red when he realized their noses were almost touching and he hadn't realized it. "It's...about me..." he said, sounding astonished. "What are you trying to say?"

In a clear, solid rap, she replied,

"You're super clueless, ain't you?  
Isn't it obvious I love you?"

And with that she pressed her lips against his. When they pulled away, Zed sang back,

"Ain't you in luck,  
It's you I'm want to..." he paused, wondering if he should continue before shaking his head and muttering, "You get the point."

He pulled her close and kissed her gently, fearlessly slipping his tongue passed her lips. She returned the kiss.

"It's hard to say you're not cute, Zed,  
Especially when you're cheeks turn red."


End file.
